1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stand for supporting and remotely operating a road sign, and in particular to a foldable stand for a remotely operated STOP/SLOW sign.
2. Background Information
It is common on road construction projects, or work zones, to periodically stop traffic through a restricted area or to alternate traffic on a single lane through the restricted area. Typically, a worker is positioned at each end of the restricted area with a sign mounted on a pole which the worker rotates between one face which displays a STOP sign to the oncoming traffic, and the opposite face which displays a SLOW sign. It is common for the sign operators, or flaggers, to coordinate the orientation of the signs at the two ends of the restricted area using radio communications. These sign operators normally stand in the traffic lane of the highway where they are in danger from both oncoming traffic and construction equipment, and exposure to exhaust fumes, construction byproducts and the elements. The sign operators are also standing on their feet for long periods of time on hot pavement which can lead to fatigue and loss of concentration.
There is a need for signs which can remove the sign operators from the dangers presently associated with the occupation.
There is also a growing interest in finding jobs in the construction industry for persons with disabilities. The Americans with Disabilities Act mandates that a person cannot be excluded from a job because of their disbility if they could be reasonably accomodated. While many of the construction jobs have heavy physical demands, the sign operator position does not have great physical demands, but does presently expose the person to danger.